


Weightless

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian Month 2020 (Disney), F/M, Fluff, Returning to Corona, Tied to New Beginnings, Varian's around 21 or 22 here just so you know, but you don't need to read that first, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: He smiled, the cool wind a welcome contrast against his flushed cheeks. His heart pounded quickly, almost in time with the horse’s hooves as his surroundings blurred. This was by far his favourite part of the journey.The feeling akin to flying, how free he became soaring through the countryside on horseback, all worries or expectations torn away with the wind that washed over him each time. And just being beside Cass. Travelling together, and writing their stories intertwined with one another.She was always there to laugh with him, push him to take leaps he never would; she was what made the journey as spectacular as it was. True, they had seen roaring waterfalls, watercolour sunsets, mountains topped with a gentle breath of snow, but his favourite sight of all was still the excitement that had hidden in her eyes at each of those wonders, and a part of him knew it probably always would be.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Wedding Bells' for Cassarian month over on discord, hope you enjoy!!

Varian took a deep breath as he excitedly gripped his horse’s reins. This was it; from his position on the small hilltop, he could make out the tip of the Coronan castle in the distance, blurred by the mist off the sea.

Home. For the first time in years, he was home.

Back to the familiar dirt paths of his village, or the extravagant halls of the palace. Back with his family. His heart leapt at that thought, merely sending the occasional letter was never enough.

He glanced over at Cass, her adjusting Fidella’s saddle bag while they rested a moment. “Almost there,” he commented, unable to suppress the smile painted on his face.

She glanced up at him, a soft smile dancing on her own lips. “You ready?” She asked, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze.

Varian nodded, drawing his gaze from her deep green eyes back to the hazy horizon. It was strange. They were ending their adventure, but Varian wasn’t any less excited for this chapter than he had been when they first began their travels. Returning to Corona was a new beginning for them, they had changed so much over their journey they’d surely fit in a different way.

“Good. Cause you’re about to lose this race!” Cass called out, flicking Fidella’s reins before tearing off down the grassy hill.

Varian laughed at that, “Is that a challenge?” He said, practically yelling as he urged his own horse after hers, eager to catch her.

Once they levelled out, Cass stretched her arms out to the sides, shutting her eyes as she leaned back in the saddle, revelling in the cool breeze rushing around them. Varian smiled at how in her element she looked, one with the landscape he had been admiring, and once again thought of how lucky he was to see her like that. That she trusted him enough to just be whatever she was.

He pulled up next to her, matching her speed for a moment, causing her to glance over at him, a challenge in her eyes. She moved her hands back to the leather reins, pressing her heels back in attempt to gain her lead back.

Varian laughed at her competitiveness as he pulled ahead slightly, “I love you Cassie!” He said, voice carrying over the loud winds whipping in their ears.

“Flattery will get you nowhere hairstripe!” She said, maneuvering expertly through the few trees that traced their path.

He smiled, the cool wind a welcome contrast against his flushed cheeks. His heart pounded quickly, almost in time with the horse’s hooves as his surroundings blurred. This was by far his favourite part of the journey.

The feeling akin to flying, how free he became soaring through the countryside on horseback, all worries or expectations torn away with the wind that washed over him each time. And just being beside Cass. Travelling together, and writing their stories intertwined with one another.

She was always there to laugh with him, push him to take leaps he never would; she was what made the journey as spectacular as it was. True, they had seen roaring waterfalls, watercolour sunsets, mountains topped with a gentle breath of snow, but his favourite sight of all was still the excitement that had hidden in her eyes at each of those wonders, and a part of him knew it probably always would be.

Before he knew it, they had reached Old Corona, and Varian tugged back on his horse, bringing himself to a stop at the edge of the small town. He carefully dismounted, smiling as Cass jumped down as well.

“I won,” he said, smugness coming out more akin to unbridled joy at being home again, the streets he had long memorized from years of exploration.

“Beginners luck,” she replied, flicking his hairstripe from where it had fallen in front of his eyes as she moved to stand in front of him.

He stuck his tongue out I return, “I’ve been winning for the past six months, guess you’re just slipping,” he taunted, the latter half coming out as more of a laugh.

Cass snorted at that, her eyes smiling at the comment anyways. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a close hug. “Love you too,” she said, voice barely raised above a whisper.

Varian pulled her closer, eyes flickering shut for a moment as he felt himself relaxing into her presence, cheek coming to rest on the top of her head. He knew they would have to part in a minute, and the excitement of the end of their journey would resume, them likely racing off to his father’s house, but for a second stolen from the universe, he would just be. With her.

“Cassie... I have to ask you something,” he said, as she stepped back, leaving the space before him filled with the cool evening air in her stead.

She glanced up at him expectantly, urging him to speak, clearly still excited to return to the kingdom that had once been their home.

Varian downcast his eyes, focusing on the soft, vibrant grass beneath his feet as he wracked his mind for the right words to say. After what felt like ages, he drew in a shaky breath, “Cass... you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. You understand me more than anyone else else ever will, and, and you care enough to. To you, I wasn’t that disappointment who had caused so much hurt, even when I thought that’s all I was,” he spared a glance up at her, noticing the taken-back expression on her face, and taking that as a sign to continue.

“You’re amazing, Cassie. I love your sense of adventure, your passion, the way you take any chance life throws before you, the way your eyes light up when you laugh, or talk about something you love. I love how much you care about everyone around you, and that you’re not afraid to speak up when they’re challenged,” he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, simple band, one made of the element that he had created the day he discovered what love felt like.

“I know that neither of us have the best memories here... so Id like to make one. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side,” he got down on one knee, eyes brimming with tears as he met her eyes, “Cassie... will you marry me?”

Cass nodded, unable to find any words as she pulled her left glove off, the ring being set in its’ place as Varian stood next to her, taking her hands in his.

He ran his fingers over the band, tears now spilling down his cheeks, “I love you so much.”

Cass simply pulled him down into a kiss, pouring all the love she found herself unable to voice into it, holding him as close as she could. Her heart felt as if it was weightless as it beat in time with his.

They had returned from the grandest adventure of their lives. But it wouldn’t be the last; none of what they had seen on the road came near to matching the beauty of what they could not see in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece isn't perfect, and I know that. I'm working on letting myself accept that. I wrote this piece based on the rich emotions I felt around the idea, which is why I was a bit hesitant about sharing it. That said, I genuinely hope you guys had as much fun with this fluff as I did <3.


End file.
